Ronan
by Lights-in-the-Darkness
Summary: What if Kim's little brother dies after a car accident. Who will be there to comfort her. The one and only Jack Brewer. Song-fic on Taylors Swifts song Ronan. Enjoy


**Hey guys this is a songfic for taylor swifts song ronan. I love it and i am planning to by the cd mabye today. I am going to update on my other story, but i will not be able to get to a computer from Wednesday to Friday so yeah.**

**I dont own: Kickin it or Ronan**

Jacks POV

I am walking out of the guys locker when I hear a voice like an angel. It was coming from the girls room. Kim, no it couldn't be, could it? I walked up to the door and heard someone singing it is Kim!

"I remember your bare feet, down the hallway

I remember your little laugh

Race cars on the kitchen floor

Plastic dinosaurs

I'll love you to the moon and back

I remember your blue eyes

Lookin' into mine

Like we had our own secret club

I remember you dancin'

Before Bedtime

Then jumpin' on me, wakin me up

I can still feel you hold my hand

Little man

And even though moment, I knew

You fought it hard like an army guy

Remember I learned in and whispered to you

Come on baby, with me, were gunna fly away

From here

You were my best four years

I remember the drive home

When the blind hope

Turned to crying and screaming 'why'

Flowers pile up in the worst way

No one knows what to say

About a beautiful boy that died

And it's about Halloween

You could be anything

You wanted if you were still here

I remembered the last day

When I kissed your face

And whispered in you ear

Come on baby, with me, were gunna fly away

From here

Out of this curtain room

In this hospital gray

We'll just disappear

Come on baby, with me, were gunna fly away

From here

You were my best four years

What if I'm standing in your closet

Tryin to talk to you

What if I kept the hand-me-downs

You won't grow into

And what if I really thought some miracle

Would see us through

What if the miracle

Was even getting one

Moment with you

Come on baby, with me, were gunna fly away

From here

Come on baby, with me, were gunna fly away

From here

You were my best four years

I remember your bare feet

Down the hallway

I love you to the moon and back"

Once she ways done I knocked on the door, and walked in. I saw a sight I don't think I would ever see. Kim Crawford, I girl of my dreams, was crying. Once she saw me she turned away on the bench. I sat down right next to her. She placed her head on my shoulder. I snaked my arm around her waist. We stayed like that for a good 10 minutes, her crying, and me just being there letting her.

"He's gone Jack. My little bro, only 4 years old. He left to early." Kim said only making her cry harder. I turned her around so we were forced to look at each other. I built up the courage to do something that I never thought I would do my whole life. I kissed Kim Crawford. It only was for a few second but it happened.

"Kim I hate seeing you like this. I am really sorry for your lose, but don't think of this as a bad thing. He isn't suffering anymore. Remember him as a fun little kid. The good times, that what you think about. Please Kimmy, I really hate to see you crying and me not being able to do anything to stop it." I got that all out, and after I was happy, and it looked like she was happy to because she got the biggest smile I have seen her have in a while. Then she did something I couldn't believe. She kissed me. Of course I kissed back, but I couldn't believe it. The girl I have loved ever cense I first laid my eyes on her.

We pulled away do to lack of air. Stupid air! Kim pulled me into a hug and said something I have always wanted to hear, "I love you Jack, thank you."

"I love you to Kimmy, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked with a smile.

"Do you really need to ask, of course I will." After that all I could do is smile.

"I am so sorry about everything, but I am so happy I can see your beautiful smile."

"Thank you for everything you have ever done Jack, and I promise you that I will never think of this as a bad thing. It will be hard but I promise."

"Come on, baby lets get out of here."

**I know its not my best but yeah. So if you could review on this story and my other one. That one hasnt gotten that many and I would really like it if it did. So with that said, Stay bright my little lights.**


End file.
